


發作(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	發作(H)

木要他就病發，紡他就立刻把木要他吻了，在吻了的時候木要他就發出了叫声，就叫了啊嗯啊嗯，之後紡他就覺得木要他的嘴裏面好甜，好有糖的一樣，之後就吻着，也把了木要他的嘴舔了一样的，也吻得好深，而木要他覺得紡他吻得好舒服，所以木要他就同了紡他好好地深吻了，之後吻完就拉出一些絲出來，之後紡他就牽着木要他的手就不小心/也是輕輕把了木要他坐在紡他的腳上，之後紡他就把了木要他下面的褲除了的，就開始撫摸了木要他的小木要，木要他就講：不用啦，我己經好了好多的，之後木要他這樣講，而紡他就講：沒有問題，我會對你好好的，之後吻了木要他的時候，紡他的手開始撫摸了小木要的，而木要他看到了這樣的，就開始叫了嗯啊～嗯啊啊嗯~，之後紡他同了木要他吻得好深，就好吻完，就開始更加賣力撫摸地撫了小木要的，之後把了木要他抱得好緊，木要他的全身也撫摸了，而木要他就好大声地叫着的，木要就叫了啊啊咦啊紡君啊~紡嗯哼啊啊啊！，之後紡他聽到木要他這樣叫的，就知道了木要就要高潮的，就把了木要他的小木要就高潮射了出來，之後木要他就大声叫並喘氣，之後紡他抱了木要他就講：我想吸了你的乳頭的，木要他：嗯，之後紡他聽到木要他答應了的，就開始吸了乳頭的，之後用了舔咬含了下等等的，之後木要他就叫着，紡也有撫摸木要他乳頭的，而令到了木要的身體就不停輕顫，之後聽到了木要他的叫声和哭泣声，就沒有做，之後抱着在安慰了木要他的，木要他的病也沒有發作的。


End file.
